


真心29

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: M/M, 秦时明月 卫庄 盖聂 卫聂
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	真心29

真心（29）  
性感聂哥，在线被撸  
——————————————————————————————————  
洋行做事十分有效率，用别针将略宽松的浴衣整改后，记录好盖聂的尺寸，保证明天一早就送去。  
田蜜陪客下船，又遣车送他们回去，临走前扶着车窗，望着盖聂半嗔半笑，  
“小先生身材这么好，下次早半月来，姐姐给你量身定做，包是这广州城独一份。”

俗话说伸手不打笑脸人，盖聂虽觉得在这买衣服特别麻烦，但依然点了点头，表示心领好意。  
“谢谢您。”

他话音刚落，旁边的卫庄就不耐地哼了一声，“开车。”  
田蜜听他那一声带着厌烦，脸上毫无异色，反而眼波一转，朝盖聂轻轻地笑了，潋滟中泛出点点趣味。  
盖聂忽然有了某种不好的预感。  
下一刻，女人搭在窗上的纤纤丹蔻一收，按上唇，居然飞了个吻给青年人。  
“再会了——小先生。”  
“……”

盖聂一时不知如何反应，干脆就没有回复，只是伸手把车窗摇上，深黑的玻璃一升上去，车内便暗了不少，隐约可见窗外女人笑靥不改，随着车轮向前，也出了视线。  
他稍松了口气。  
在盖聂的印象里，女性多是他母亲那样温婉贤良，或是战场女兵的坚毅顽强，田蜜这种类型，他真不太应付的来。

他往后挪了挪，靠上柔软的座背，孰不料一转眼，就见卫庄皮笑肉不笑地睨他，目光凉飕飕的。  
……其实这人也不是他擅长应付的类型。  
盖聂还没反应过来这眼神意味，就见男人不知道拽了哪，“哗啦”声响，车顶丝绦便落了下来。雪白柔软的布料蹭过盖聂手背，长长地垂下，隔开了前后座。

青年将扫在腿上的丝绦拂开，转过头去看卫庄。  
男人见他目光清澈，掺杂着点点疑惑，一派无辜，顿时牙根发痒。  
这小孩和女人是保持着距离，但桃花运是真不错，田蜜这种勾搭成性的就不提了，上学接送的时候，有外校的女孩专程跑来看他，胆大包天到寄情书到大宅里来，就连在医院里，那女医生的目光也常常落到他身上。  
偏偏他自己一无所觉。

盖聂见卫庄盯着自己不发一言，表情变幻莫测，就坐过去些，把对方手边的纸袋扒拉过来，检查了一下荇菜的封袋。  
“晚上想吃什么？”他抬脸问男人，“用不用再买些菜？”  
反正问他想吃什么肯定是没错的。

他靠着男人坐，膝盖跟卫庄碰在一起，大腿也贴着，软而暖和，卫庄又看了他一会儿，到底没说什么。  
那些女人怀春，也就止步于此了，人都是他的，他若再计较细枝末节，倒显得他多小气似的。

盖聂没等到卫庄回答，腰上却一暖，男人揽过他，坚硬的下颔棱角就硌上他脸侧，  
“我现在就饿。”卫庄的语气十足抱怨，“不想等回去了。”  
盖聂很少听他嚷饿，再一想伤患的营养问题，顿时严肃了，  
“我们下车去吃？”  
“不用，”男人懒懒地道，“这不是有吃的？”  
盖聂眨了下眼，眼神有点不确定地扫过袋子里的荇菜。  
饿成这样了？  
“这个不能生吃……嘶！”  
他话都没说完，就猛地抽了口冷气，僵在了座位上。

卫庄喉咙里又是一声闷笑，松开咬在小孩颈侧的牙，缓慢地舔过那一圈痕迹。  
他咬的有些重，带出了些微血丝，在白皙的脖子上无比显眼，是竖起衣领都遮不住的地方。  
“比起那东西，”他低声地说，舌尖将星点的血迹卷走，“我比较想吃甜的。”  
男人说话间的吐息扑在濡湿的水迹上，凉丝丝的痒，盖聂忍不住缩了下脖子，视线心虚地从丝绦缝隙里往前看，那司机却对后座动静一无所察般，只是专心开车。  
这车里甚至连后视镜都没有。

这种种奇怪的设计终于让他后知后觉地意识到了什么，坐姿愈发僵直了，板正地宛如一个课堂上的学生，反应稚拙到几乎要把卫庄逗笑。  
他在心里飞快地估算了一下回去需要的时间，手就从青年的长袍下钻了进去，直接就贴上了温热的皮肤，盖聂反应也快，往后一躲，啪的就按了他手，拧着眉瞪过来。  
“这是车上。”

他表情凶巴巴，跟炸毛的猫儿比起来就差龇牙，卫庄憋不住地笑一声，被按住的手指在青年紧致的小腹上轻轻磨蹭，勾弄了一下微凹的肚脐。  
“我知道这是哪，就摸摸，嗯？”男人的声音很低，诱哄一般，“不脱衣服。”  
盖聂犹豫了一下，不知道该不该信他在这种时候说的话，而卫庄也不急，由他抓着自己左手，慢慢地亲着对方脸侧，从耳尖往下滑。

他亲的时候偶尔吮一下，酥酥麻麻地痒，盖聂开始还躲，但卫庄箍着他腰，他也躲不到哪去，便干脆放弃了无用功，抿着唇让他亲。  
卫庄察觉到他的让步，脸上的笑意顿时带了些狡猾意味。  
二十多岁的年纪，以前没做过还好说，刚开了荤就忍上这么久，他憋得住是一回事，身上有没有火气是另一回事。  
他就不信盖聂等会儿会没反应。

他回忆着对方身上敏感的地方，在耳背上细碎地舔弄，一直蔓延到颈侧绷紧的肌肉上，等含着新鲜伤口吸吮时，臂弯里的人终于忍不住低哼了一声。  
他叫的又压抑又难受，像什么被欺负的小动物，卫庄听得心上一软，松了口看他。  
“很疼？”

他难得反思起自己是不是有点过分，然而盖聂只是摇了摇头，面色颇有些局促。  
“别亲了……”  
他语调发紧，带着尴尬意味。  
同样是男人，卫庄视线一低，就明白他怎么了，趁小孩力道放松了些，忽地挣开手，游鱼似的往长衫底下滑去，摸到了他腿间。

盖聂让他这耍流氓般的突袭搞得猝不及防，差点没从座位上弹起来，卫庄一紧他腰，把人圈死了，不紧不慢地用手心磨蹭对方下身，嘴角勾出了锋利的弧度。  
他低头看向盖聂，笑着啄了下青年人紧绷的脸颊，“我帮你？”  
盖聂僵着脸不答，整个人都在往后缩，看着像是很想把腿也蜷起来，但卫庄抓着他身下，他也不敢动弹地太厉害，只得极小声地跟他说。  
“你先放手……会被听见。”  
这种事情，他虽然可以配合对方，但青天白日，在别人车上，还是太为难了点。

听小孩这样软和地求他，卫庄微微挑了下眉，心底升起了莫名的愉悦感，几乎想看看自己这样做下去，对方能忍着声音到什么时候。  
但他也知道盖聂脸皮薄，真逼急了，等会儿下车大概有的瞧，于是想了想，还是告诉他了。  
“洋行的司机都是聋哑人，听不见。”他温声跟盖聂说，安抚似的，“而且，你总不能这样下车去？”  
跟自己不同，盖聂的衣服一向是贴身而轻薄，布料下微隆的地方遮都遮不住。

青年听懂他指什么，本来就面红耳赤的，顿时窘地脸都别开了。  
他知道卫庄故意逗他，但对方明明没怎么碰，只是亲吻而已，他反应却失控成这样，实在有些意料之外。  
“不脱衣服？”

卫庄嗤地笑了，把手从他腰间收回来，一拍自己腿面，示意他坐上来。  
“还有二十分钟到家，”他斜斜地看向小孩，眼角眉梢间的笑意都带着谑味，“你乖一点，我让你整整齐齐地下去。”  
盖聂抿着唇想了会儿，在被陌生人看出异样和让卫庄帮他间飞快地做了选择，翻身一撑座，跨上了男人大腿。

卫庄眯着眼看他坐上来，欣赏了一下小孩脖子上已经开始泛出青紫的吻痕，直看得盖聂又局促了起来，才开口道，  
“腰带，”他慢悠悠地说，“自己解开。”  
盖聂一直想不明白，为什么卫庄能面不改色地提出这些要求，低下头时脸上都热的冒气，但还是顺着他的话，把腰带拉松了，男人顺手将他露出的底裤往下拽去，让对方腿间半勃的器官露出来。  
盖聂微微绷了下脊背，视线落到一边的坐垫上。

男人对他这种逃避似的行为轻笑了一声，不予置评，手心贴上去，却只是若有若无地蹭过，在激起一阵颤栗后，却不再照顾前端，反而用指尖把玩起了底部柔软的球体。  
那动作与其说是在帮忙，不如说是火上浇油更为实在。  
“你多久自己做一次？”

他问的漫不经心，像是在问你什么时候吃饭，听的人却没这脸皮，快速地眨了好几下眼，抿着唇不知道怎么答。  
实际上，和同龄人相比，他在这方面的需求并不强烈，甚至是寡淡的，要自己解决的时候也很少，更不会去计数，他也很怀疑有人会去数这种事情。  
卫庄大概是故意这么问他。  
“几个月，或者……半年。”  
他还是答了，说的含混，脸上火烫火烫的。

像是给他回答的奖励，卫庄终于不再煽风点火，粗糙的掌心握住他身下，慢慢地捋动了起来，而随着他的动作，青年人微微地张开了嘴唇，呼吸渐渐有些急促了。  
他发出第一声喘息的时候，就感觉男人的眼神变味了，等卫庄的另一只手开始抚摸他脊背时，他忍不住地微微抖了一下。  
银灰的眼定在盖聂脸上，将他此时几乎要崩碎，却又竭力隐忍的神情纳入眼底，又将手下的力度加重了些，几乎是立刻就得到了一声压抑的低哼。  
他喜欢这小孩给出的所有反应。

“自己做的时候，你会想什么？”  
男人的声音也沙哑了，问出的问题越发让盖聂难以启齿，他悄悄地看了一眼卫庄的脸，却跟对方的视线撞个正着，  
“告诉我，嗯？”男人的眸色深而发亮，刮弄着小孩已经开始湿润的前端，“不准说谎。”  
“我……”盖聂喘的有些厉害了，腰间也被卫庄揉弄的发软，不得不抓住了男人肩膀，攥皱了那一块的衣物，“我以前，不会想别的……”  
那多是任务间隙，长年的蛰伏，过重的压力，他除了独自练习格斗，偶尔也会放任自己清空思绪。  
他回忆着，闭着眼忍住颤抖，顿了一会儿，才继续道，  
“……后来…”  
午夜梦回，他们间的距离还没有这么近时，他会想起男人用各种借口抱着他时，胸口上的温度，在耳后低沉醇和的腔调，带着隐约笑意。  
“……我想过你。”  
他尽力平稳呼吸，几个字也说的断断续续，音量低的不像样，卫庄听清楚后，不动声色地咽了一口唾沫，被那喑哑的回答勾的满口燥热。  
这小孩有时候还真是意外地坦诚。

盖聂说出来后，脸埋进男人冰凉的发间，显然是不想抬起来，卫庄蹭了蹭他后脑勺，也不再为难他，加快了捋动的速度，一次次在顶端的小孔上磨蹭，听着青年人忍耐的喘息，心底直发痒。  
他后悔了，先前不该答应盖聂不脱他衣服，光看不能吃简直是折磨。

好在这场“帮助”并没有持续太久，对方本来就敏感，他也算有技巧，等到手心沾上稠灼液体时，两个人都松了一口气。  
卫庄挑了下嘴角，故意将精液擦在小孩身下，将那裸出的地方蹭的稠滑一片，“舒服了？”  
盖聂靠在他身上，模糊地应他一声，腰软了大半，背上一起一伏，低低地喘。

卫庄知道他大概有点没回过神，便歪过脸，在小孩光滑的后颈上磨蹭，温存似的动作，时不时轻咬一口，留下个鲜红的印子。  
轻微的痛感渐渐把青年从茫然里拖了回来，他一睁眼，看见的就是自己赤裸裸的股间，和被男人抹的晶亮的大腿，脸上刚下去的热度顿时有复燃的趋势，连忙尴尬地坐正了，飞快地整理散乱衣物，卫庄看的想笑，抬手帮他系了皮带。  
等盖聂把头绳解开，让黑发滑下挡住颈上的一片狼藉后，车刚过了最后一道哨卡。

“还不下去？”卫庄挑着眉看他，“想再来一次？”  
盖聂没理会他的玩笑话，看了眼窗外，从这到门口，还有一段距离。  
他自顾自地往前挪了些，一手撑上男人耳侧座背，快速地低下了头。

他亲的很浅，一触即分，卫庄几乎没反应过来，等回神了，顿时挑高了眉毛。  
“这算什么？”男人的面色古怪，舔去嘴上残留的一点痒，“感谢吻？”  
“不是。”盖聂轻咳了一声，“……就是想这么做。”  
他说的很不自在，褐眸眨了好几下，赧意都快掩不住了。

卫庄听了，眯着眼看了他好一会儿。  
“给你十秒钟，从车上下去。”男人的语调突然就低了下去，沉缓中带出一点隐藏的危险，  
“不然老子在这办了你。”

盖聂懵了一下，等看见卫庄抬手解了一颗领扣，才反应过来他什么意思。  
这人认真的。  
他确认了这点后，飞快地从男人身上下来，都没等车完全停稳，唰的就拉开了门跨下去。  
“我先去开锁。”

卫庄看他那落荒而逃似的背影，嗤笑了声，一靠椅背，才觉腹下颇为胀痛。  
他啧的一声。  
“没出息。”

也不知说谁。

TBC


End file.
